Conventional wash pumps for dishwashers and similar appliances generally require water to be present to lubricate the seals to prevent seal damage from the excessive heat generated by running dry. A dry run could be caused by a variety of scenarios, such as failing to turn on the water to the dishwasher after initial installation or such as a sudden unexpected loss of water pressure. As a result, the motor of the pump and/or the heating element for the dishwasher can overheat and burn out, requiring costly repairs to replace these components. Some conventional dishwashers determine the presence of water in a dishwasher by using a flow meter, pressure sensor, or other device provided specifically for water management. Such additional parts increase the cost of the dishwasher and generally require a flow of water coming into the dishwasher to operate. Accordingly, it can be seen that a need exists for a system and method for detection of water within a dishwasher that addresses the foregoing and other related and unrelated problems in the art.